


Later in the Kitchen

by uhhargrove



Series: Max’s big brother [8]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Blow Job, Cum shot, F/M, Facial, Incest, Thigh hump, Throat Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uhhargrove/pseuds/uhhargrove
Summary: Billy has to babysit





	Later in the Kitchen

Max ran her fingers through her hair under the shower water, letting the heat run down her body. She had just left the semi empty pool, now rinsing off in the shower stalls, humming softly to herself. She would admit her bathing suit had been skimpy, and had given her sun kissed freckled skin an obscene amount of attention. 

The two piece had been cherry red, low cut up top to really push up her tits, and high waisted in the bottoms to make her ass that much more of a spectacle. Billy had enjoyed the show from his spot on his life guard thrown, chewing on a toothpick as he gawked at Max’s thick thighs and smooth stomach. He wanted to touch her, where everyone could see but that was definitely not happening, so he watched her as she splashed around in the pool with her friends and her touchy boyfriend. 

At one point to two had even drifted off somewhere for at least half an hour, and Billy wasn’t dumb, he was well aware there were probably fucking somewhere in the privacy of a bathroom or in the shade near an andonded vending machine. He had to fight down multiple boners at the thought of the ginger brat scraping up her knees on the cement, face stuffed with black cock. 

Her friends eventually left, but not her, he was her ride home and her mother insisted Billy drove her home straight after he closed the pool for the night. He had started to bitch about it, already having plans to rearrange Heather’s insides, but his father shut that shit down quickly. It was final, he was babysitting tonight. Billy Hargrove never turned down available pussy though, and since he was stuck with Max anyway, he might as well make the best of it. 

So when that precious closing time rolled around he blew his whistle and yelled at the remaining guests to get lost. After that, he lit a cigarette waiting until everyone left so he could lock the metal gate. Waiting by and leaning on his Camaro was Max, hair dripping water onto her clean shirt, her swim suit shoved in the gym bag she had on her shoulder. Billy raised an eyebrow at her, blowing smoke in her direction as he neared the car.

“Stop leaning on my car, Max.”

She scoffed, rolling her eyes before standing up straighter, “I want a cigarette,” she piped up.

Billy plucked his from between his own lips and extended it out to her. No way in hell would he waste a new one on her, especially since she had a knack for not finishing them. Max only smoked for the rebellion of the act, and in no shape or form did she actually enjoy it. She did enjoy the frightened look on her mother’s face when the woman caught whiff of her, and with that imagery in her mind, she smoked from time to time to witness it again. 

Billy drove them home, twelve or so miles over the speed limit, his music so loud the bass vibrated Max’s seat. The ginger eventually flicked the little end of cigarette she had left out of the cracked window, resting her head back and enduring the rest of the ride home. When they whipped into the driveway and pulled into the garage, Billy clicked his tongue in annoyance.

“They bitched about me getting you home, and they aren’t even here,” he shot his sister a glare before stepping out of his car with her in tow.

She pushed past him into the house and his eyes watched her ass sway in her shorts. Billy couldn’t get enough of Max’s tight ass and her thighs. Just like that, and idea flashed inside his head and he walked behind her. He closed the door behind them and followed her as she walked straight to the kitchen to eat. He leaned against the counter.

“Can I help you?”

Billy grinned, “Let me fuck your thighs,” he spoked shamelessly.

“Excuse me…,” her eyes narrowed at him, but she was intrigued. 

“Let me pour so fucking oil on your legs or some shit and slide my dick between them. It’s not rocket science shit head.” 

He could see the gears turning in her brain, they hadn’t fucked in weeks and here he was asking her to hump her thighs. He drew nearer until he was pressing her against the counter. Max placed a hand on his chest, “Here? What if they come home?”

“You don’t have to undress for me to fuck your thighs, you’re wearing shorts.”

Her eyes looked at him, wide and searching but she turned and reached up into the cabinet for the olive oil.

“Good girl.”

“Shut up, before I change my fucking mind.”

She would too, Billy knew she would. Max had mood swings left and right and he was too pinned on this idea to upset her and make her give him one of her firm ‘I’m not in the mood’ speeches. He grabbed the olive oil from her, turning her around and bending her over the counter roughly. Max hissed at the pressure of the counter against her tits but stuck her ass out anyway. 

Billy was hard in his lifeguard shorts, a tent growing in them as he uncapped the oil, tilting the bottle and letting it drip down Max’s shorts to her thighs, dripping to the floor. His free hand came down and rubbed some of it in. He untied his shorts and pushed them down to his mid thigh, stroking himself with his greasy palm. After a few sensual strokes he pushed Max’s slightly parted legs together, and slid his dick into the tight slick crack. 

A moan erupted from his throat at the tight squeeze, his eyes glued to the scene before him. His dick was disappearing between the thick slabs of flesh that were Max’s thighs. He drew back so only his tip was between them before snapping his hips and slamming back to his pelvis. His thrusts quickened from there, humping her thighs, his hands holding her legs together for friction. 

Max lied her face against the counter letting him rock her steadily, her lower half buzzing for attention at the hot sounds Billy was making. She wanted him to be inside her but the way he was desperately fucking her legs was such a turn on, the oil making squeching noises to go along with his thrusts.

“Shit, this is almost as tight as your cunt the first time,” Billy licked his bottom lip.

Max crossed her ankles to tighten the space further, giving Billy a chance to let go of her legs and slide his hands up to grope at her clothed ass. He slapped a hand down on one of her asscheeks, making her yelp.

His thrusts were making her hips bang into the counter now, causing her to grip the surface for leverage. He was nearing his end, she could feel his cock throbbing between her thighs. Billy tugged her back, pushing her to her knees.

“Open up, slut,” he spat, pushing his slick length into her mouth, fucking her face to the previous rhythm he was fucking her thighs. Max held onto him as she relaxed, letting his tip slam against the back of her throat. She made sure there was no teeth and that she was just as sloppy as he liked; she enjoyed how he’d throw his head back in ecstasy. 

Just as Billy was about to cum, he slipped from her pink lips and began to stroke himself in front of her, one hand tangled in her hair to hold her in place. His dick was dripping with her spit, coating Billy’s hand as he worked himself to the edge, shooting hot cum into her face. She closed her eyes tightly and scrunched her nose as the thick ropes painted her face.

Billy let her go and she peeled her eyes open after a second to make sure no cum would invade her vision. He was looking down at her, taking a hand and smearing his cum all over her face. 

“Fucking disgusting…”

Max rolled her eyes at his words, slipping her tongue out to lick his sensitive tip. He hissed and drew back from her, making her chuckle. 

“Honestly Billy,” She said as she stood, “You’re more of a slut than me.”

The redhead walked up to her room to shower again, leaving Billy to clean up the cum and olive oil that hit the floor.


End file.
